verminfandomcom-20200214-history
19th Tournament
The 19th Tournament was a Christmas collaboration tournament that took place from December 23-25, 2017. It involved six different hosts (RPG Host, Flash Host, VFC Host, Ace Host, WC Host, and VB Host) and ended with six (or eight?) different champions (Jolly Holly, Wind-up Clockductor, Team Holiday Shopping Spree (The Lord of Misrule, P-V Beta, Marsh Mellow), Cinder Brock, Bone Cold, and Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion). Munch Tournament 2 and the OFWMPRSLAHOAPCG Duel Tournament also happened during the 19th Tournament, and are often grouped together with it due to also being Christmas tournaments. It also included three bracket superbosses (The Frosty Void, Some Crazy Bastard, and Dabbing Ghostler), as well as three tournament superbosses (Gingerdread, Old Knight Nutcracker, and Hollow King), plus a huge amount of Christmas mooks. Because of the number of champs that were made from this tournament, and to stall until the superboss was supposed to happen, VB Host held a small champ tourney featuring them, with the victor of that being OP Cash Whale, who replaced the Lord of Misrule due to his ability being too much of a unbalanced hostkiller for VBH to handle. The superbosses would posted by VBH a week later on January 8th, 2017. Entrants RPG Bracket * a Flash Bracket * Hornament * Jinglesnug * trust nobody, not even your elf's elf on a shelf with a large amount of wealth's azelf counting in german up to the number elf * Boxy * Wind-up Clockductor * The Sponge that stole Christmas * Fluffle * Pinelong VFC Bracket * P-V Beta * Tough Guy * The Lord of Misrule * Marsh Mellow * theseniggaswilllearn.jpg * God-Emperor Lumpus * It's Claus!!!! * Fawn Explorer Ace Bracket * a WC Bracket * Satatas * Bone Cold VBH Bracket * a Champs Bracket * OP Cash Whale (stand-in for the Lord of Misrule) * Cinder Brock * Bone Cold * Wind-up Clockductor * Jolly Holly * All I want for Christmas is (You) * Perfect Fuck Hell King * Chlorine Trifluoride Scorpion History The 19th tournament was a very highly-anticipated tournament because it was the very first collaboration tournament between multiple hosts. Sign-ups took place on Black Friday (November 24, 2017) an entire month before Christmas in order for hosts to code, balance, and record matches with minimal delay during the actual tournament. Before the tournament started, D-Host posted the D-Host Christmas Rumble, which involved all competitors in the tournament in one big Royal Rumble. Eighty different vermin appeared in the tournament, split in between six brackets each run by a different host. Each bracket ended with one champion (except VFC Host's bracket due to the effect of the Lord of Misrule), all of which teamed up together against three superbosses, and three of which faced superbosses of their own. The tournament superbosses were supposed to be shown between December 29 and 31, but were delayed to January 7, 2018. Initially, the hosts blamed this on a new host failing to show up, who was supposed to run the superboss in their new engine. It was later revealed that this was just because they ran into technical problems with the superboss that was supposed to appear, and had to make new ones. The winners of VFC and Flash Host's brackets were intended to fight in order to determine a champion for both, but due to the Lord of Misrule, the hosts decided to just leave them both as champions. VFC's bracket involved the revisiting of Wargraav vs. OP Cash Whale thanks to theseniggaswilllearn.jpg. However, the Lord of Misrule turned the battle into a 3v3, invalidating the intended rematch. Lore During the 19th Tournament, Doc Ceased met his end at the hands (flippers?) of Pepost. It was revealed that he was a living drawing created by Masterbeast. However, it turned out that he just played dead for a month. He came out of his grave and expressed plans to create more spawling lore and battles against Masterbeast, but was promptly vaporized by the fight between Son-of-Blorf and Wife's Son-of-Blorf. At the end of the RPG bracket, Popest and Creamsicle Carl appeared, planning to take over New Blorf City now that Team Throwback Boys weren't around to stop them. All the vermin in the RPG bracket fought Creamsicle Carl, but as Senor Gringe deleted Carl's tags, the fight ended abruptly. However, soon a void opened up, bringing all the vermin to the Frosty Void, and fought the Carl's corrupted soul. The vermin defeated him and returned to the mortal world. After the tournament ended, the champions received a letter urging them to destroy an evil relic guarded by three guardians: Gingerdread, Old Knight Nutcracker, and the Hollow King. The guardians turned out to be protecting a powerful artifact from the forces of evil, but VEK Host quickly stole the artifact. Links * RPG playlist * Flash playlist (not available) * VFC playlist (not available) * Ace playlist * WC playlist * VBH playlist * Finale Part 1 * Finale Part 2 * Finale Part 3 Category:Tournaments Category:19th Tournament Category:VFC Tournaments Category:WC Tournaments Category:RPG Tournaments Category:Ace Tournaments Category:Flash Tournaments Category:VBH Tournaments